Strange Magic
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: What happens when Draco's world is shattered? What if the only one to help him is also the only one who can break him?DM/SB


***************************************************************

Hey! Mistress Slytherin here! I just happened to notice that there werent hardly any Draco/Sirius and saw the potential. So I wrote a one-shot hoping that someone out there would be inspired to write another one which would inspire some one else to write another one etc. Now I put a _ton_ of effort into this one so if you could send me a happy little e-mail this slytherin might be persuaded to write a story for your favorite pair and or kink! Just e-mail me! and for the usual rant- THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN and I DON"T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS waaah! I wish I did but oh well. e-mail me!

Your devoted writer,

Mistress Slytherin

***************************************************************

He sighed as he looked at the boy below him, he knew it wasn't right but what choice did he have? He had known immediately that night, when the order members returned that Narcissa hadn't made it out of her manor alive. He didn't need to see the blood that was spattered all over Tonks' and Shaklbolts' shaking hands to understand. Draco had stood in the door way as Sirius turned and watched the mirror–like eyes shatter. It had been a month since Snape had showed up with a battered looking Draco Malfoy. The boy according to his godson had been uncharacteristically silent and lacked the fire that had once been vibrant in his eyes. Sirius though could understand, the one person the boy had admired the most had rejected him, he had heard of the senior Malfoys' wrath, had seen the blood that dripped down Darco's thighs when he had arrived, had seen the rope burns on the boys wrists and the lost look that haunted him.

_"Sirius?" The memories came so swiftly, this was the first time the boy had spoken since he arrived. Sirius was shocked when he was the one receiving the whispered word._

_"Yes?" He said setting down the book he was dusting, the others were out and Sirius had decided to dust the library in attempt to ease his boredom. The boy gripped his forearms and bit his bottom lip._

_"Will you..." He seemed to lose his nerve and looked away. Sirius understood that he couldn't simply let it go._

_"Yes?" He prompted softly trying to sound reassuring. Grey eyes traced his aristocratic features, his newly clean shaven face (Molly's orders) looked younger without the coarse hair accentuating his slightly thin cheeks and making them look hallow. His hair had been trimmed (yet again at Molly's insistence) and now fell in soft waves around his startling blue eyes. Sirius watched Draco approach slowly his eyes sad and longing._

_"I-I know you understand me." Draco whispered reaching a shaky hand up and caressing Sirius' cheek. Sirius narrowed his eyes._

_"Draco..." He warned only to be stopped when a finger traced his lips motioning him to be silent._

_"I see it when you look at me..." The boy whispered. "The others look at me with pity or wariness, but you-you understand." Sirius felt his breath catch when petal-pink lips brushed against his, he stepped away and grasped the hand. The sting of rejection was written clearly on Draco Malfoys face, and Sirius felt himself pressing a kiss to the soft pink palm that seemed so small in his larger stronger grip._

_"I understand the pain Draco, the loneliness and the desperation that makes you yearn..." He dropped the hand and pulled away, though he was surprised that it took him more effort than it aught to have. "-to yearn for some sort of companion." He said softly, the pain he knew was evident in his eyes, swirling and rising to the surface. "But I am not that companion." He said more to himself than to the boy who stood before him, a tortured look twisting his features while the hand that Sirius had just held was pulled tightly to his chest the other hand gripping the wrist._

_"Please!" Draco begged dropping to his knees. "I need-I want-__**please!**__" Sirius took a deep breath as he watched tears fall from the delicate golden lashes that seemed much too long for an adolescent boy. Anger filled Sirius along with a hearty dose of self loathing._

_"You want what?" He shouted lifting his hand for the boy to see, as if there was blood on it. "You want a man whose been broken by time!?" His voice grew rough with unshed tears as he watched the boy shrink away. "You want a convict who can't give you anything!" He turned away then, not trusting himself and dropped his arm to his side. "No matter what your father has done to you Draco Malfoy." He all but whispered hearing the boy flinch. "You will always be worth so much more than me, don't chain yourself to me, and don't delude yourself into thinking that you are no longer worthy of better company." And with that he left the room. _

Draco for the most part left him alone after that, but Sirius couldn't help but think of those soft candy flavored lips. He of course felt the lingering pain filled gaze Draco sent him every time he entered the room, how could he refuse? The night Narcissa died Draco had said nothing, had done nothing, no tears were shed, though everyone saw him crumble. The moment those eyes had landed on Sirius he knew he was lost, he simply nodded his head at the boy, the tiny broken angel whose skin was more pale and exquisite than the finest alabaster, the boy whose fragile kisses tasted of candy. That was how he found himself here, surrounded by dusty sheets while looking down into eyes that he knew he had lost himself in. Thin fragile wrists were wrapped in one of his larger tanned hands the graceful fingers curling and relaxing as his larger hand wandered over the lithe chest. Lips that begged to be kissed were parted letting the soft panting breaths enter and exit. Thin, glossy hair was spread out over the pillow; pale yellow in the dim light, contrasting beautifully with the boy's flushed cheeks. Eyes fluttered, dark and stormy with lust and rampant emotions.

"Draco..." He whispered pressing a gentle kiss to the panting lips while his hand moved lower to settle on a pointed hip bone. The boy gasped and let out a keening cry while lips tried desperately to deepen the kiss and urge him on.

"Please...." The boy begged against his lips, he tried to thrust upward but a hand held him still. A deep chuckle vibrated against his chest, Draco shivered when the lips slid across his cool cheek and settled by his ear. He moaned when a hot tongue reached out and slid down the contours of the pink shell of his sensitive ear.

"You realize..." The low gravelly voice whispered and teeth captured the lobe of his ear.

"Ah!" He moaned out, blushing brightly when he did so. The lips planted a kiss on his heated cheek and Sirius' face moved till it was right above Draco's their hot breaths mingled.

"You realize that now that I have you...." He slid the large hand that was still resting on his hip to the side and toyed with the soft curls. "I'm _never_ letting you go?" Draco's eyes widened and warmed.

"Sirius..." He said painfully, lips captured his dominating him, claiming him, making some unknown emotion rise in him...swell within him. "Hahh..." He whimpered when a hot finger finally trailed up his erection collecting the pre-come at the top and swirling it around the slit before slowly, oh so slowly sliding back down again.

"Mine." Sirius whispered. "Say that you're mine Draco." He whispered heatedly. Draco's breaths came out in harsh pants but still he leaned forward and caught Sirius' lips pulling away only slightly, a glazed look in his eyes.

"I'm yours Sirius, even if you don't want me I will still be yours." Draco said, tears finally sliding from his eyes. Both hands moved and cupped his cheeks, blue eyes pierced his watery grey ones.

"Draco, now that I have you I will never stop wanting you." Sirius said, and he knew it was the truth. He had taken this brilliant angel to bed and now he would care for the angel, and he knew that he too would be cared for. He swallowed the boy in a kiss gripping the back of Draco's head with one hand while the other slid down. His knee nudged Draco's legs apart and his finger traced the gasping boy's entrance. Sirius whispered a spell and gently pushed his finger passed the tight ring of muscles and into the slick, wet heat.

"Sirius!" the boy whimpered, causing the man to pepper his face with kisses.

"Relax Draco." He ordered softly. His eyes watched long fingers clench and unclench from where they lay beside the blonde head. He felt the ring of muscles relax their grip on his fingers and groaned. "Good Draco." He said softly. He kissed Draco's swollen lips softly, sliding his tongue in for a welcome kiss, he nudged the hole with a second finger and felt Draco tense up before relaxing and pulling him into an even deeper kiss. Sirius slid the finger in and moved his other hand so that it grasped the boy's erection.

"hurts," Draco said softly when Sirius pulled away, Sirius kissed him softly and began to stroke him eliciting a keening sound. He didn't notice the fingers scissoring in and out of him, stretching him gently to prepare him.

"So beautiful Draco..." Sirius said lowly as he watched the flushed boy writhe beneath him, a third finger slipped in and Draco let out a gasp of mingled pain pleasure. Sirius watched the boy...it was a look he knew that only he would ever get to see, head tossing from side to side in abandonment, lips parted and swollen, eyes fluttering open and shut silver, gold, silver, gold. The boy arched in his hold and let out a startled cry.

"Wha-" He asked dazedly, Sirius just chuckled deeply and pressed his thick fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves he had found once more. "OH!...gods!" Draco cried out pressing back against Sirius's fingers. Sirius pressed open mouthed kisses to the pale neck that was bared to him and slipped a fourth finger in while at the same time pressing against Draco's prostate. He moved his hand from Draco's erection and reached towards the bedside table where a bottle of lotion sat. Magic guided the bottle into his palm and unscrewed the top while his other hand continued its work on the boy below him.

"Draco..."He hissed as he spread the slick lotion on his erection. Grey eyes watched him touch himself; a pink tongue reached out unknowingly and traced the swollen bottom lip. Sirius groaned and moved his fingers from the twitching entrance. He leaned forward and aligned himself with Draco. "Draco..." He breathed. "Wrap your legs around me." He whispered, immediately the legs hooked themselves around him and he felt himself press more firmly against his lover's entrance. He groaned and slowly eased his way into the tight wet heat until he was all the way in. Draco lay below him grasping at the sheets with a look of pained concentration contorting his features.

"Sirius..." He finally whispered out. "M-Move!" He begged. Sirius bent down to press a kiss onto the sweaty forehead before sliding out almost completely and swiftly shoving himself back in. Draco cried out loudly as his prostate was hit and Sirius found himself lost, creating a rhythm that pleasured both of them and sent them soaring to the pinnacle of pleasure. Sirius watched Draco loose himself, loose the pain only to have it be replaced by something so much sweeter. Finally he watched the boy climax in his arms arching his back gracefully while his mouth opened in a soundless scream. The clenching muscles around him, the image of shattered innocence that his lover made as he came all of it proved too much and with one last thrust Sirius cried out. Both collapsed and though their eyes were closed from the lingering pleasure they found each others lips and knew that _this _was where they would stay.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius lay content watching his angel-childe sleep a smile on his lips, making up his mind Sirius stood and pressed a calming kiss to his lovers' forehead when he stirred. He returned a few minuets later and grasped the smaller hand in his, his eyes were filled with warmth as he pressed a kiss to the slightly parted lips and gathered the slight body into his arms.

"Black! Black! Damn it black get your sorry ass over here!" Both Sirius and Draco flew out of bed yanking on clothing as they went, fear and worry etched into both of their faces. They rushed down the stairs knowing that Snape would have only called them if there was an emergency.

"What Snape?" Sirius asked as he kneeled in front of the hearth, Draco beside him. The man sneered at them.

"Battle at the ministry, its looking bad!" He said before disappearing in a whirl of flames. Sirius and Draco didn't look at each other instead they each took a hand full of floo powder and tossed it in the grate. No arguments were made, Sirius went first followed by Draco. Lights of all colors and sickly hues flashed in all directions, blood coated the stone floors from both sides and rubble lay about from where more damaging spells had hit. Sirius spared a glance at his lover and smiled softly.

"I love you." He said shocking the boy before taking off and joining the battle. Draco stood stunned, not realizing that Sirius had cast a notice-me-not charm on him. Finally he felt that he could move, he watched death eaters fall all around him as reinforcements appeared, he watched Potter battle with the darkest wizard of all time and with a blinding light and a piercing scream he watched the Dark Lord fall and with new horror he watched Sirius block Harry, his aunts sickly green curse barreling at him, his expression determined and pained, and everything stopped. They say that magic is a strange thing...they say that it has the power to do anything...they say...that love is the most powerful form of magic...So it was with these beliefs that Draco Malfoy with every fiber of his being drew together his magic and his love and with one gut wrenching scream willed that Sirius Black, the man he loved..._live_...his grey eyes widened as the pain overcame him, the world was suddenly brilliantly white, he was vaguely aware that his chest hurt and the world was black.

"_I Love you too..."_ He thought absently before fading. They say...that magic is strange...but really...it's just unpredictable. That day Draco gave freely his magic for the one he loved, his magical core absorbed Bellatrix LeStranges killing curse and protected Sirius Black. But there was a problem...such a miracle does not come without a price...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco stared unseeing at the wall, Sirius had yet to see him and so he lay there unseeing, toying with the ring that he had found when he had awoken. He had almost asked the nurse about it when she came in, but the tiny coat of arms that he found stopped him. So why hadn't Sirius come to see him? Why hadn't the man been there when he woke and learned that he was now a squib? He had given his magic to protect the man...the door to his room opened and his head shot up hope flickering in his eyes before dieing when he realized that it was his father that stood there. His eyes glazed over and he returned his gaze to the wall.

"Draco." The man said in a commanding tone. It's funny how he once would have cared that the tone was being used in his direction, but now he could only laugh a low empty laugh, his eyes still unseeing.

"What is it _now_." He asked finally turning his eyes from the wall and to his fathers' stiff form. "What more can you possibly take from me?" He smiled sweetly knowing that it would unnerve the man. He took a deep breath. "I have no mother, no father, no magic and I find that the Malfoy fortunes and titles are _nothing_." He laughed darkly at his father's indignant expression. "That's right Lucius, nothing." He looked back at the wall tiredly. "Because to me they represent you, and you to me are nothing." He breathed smiling thinly. "I heard that you wanted to see me before they administered the kiss." He sneered. "And it was curiosity that made me agree to it." He eyed the tense man before twisting the ring on his finger. "What could the once illustrious Lucius Malfoy want with me?" He mocked, using the same cultured voice that his father had always used on him. "Perhaps, another fuck?" He suggested amused, he felt empty when his father fell to his knees weeping. "Perhaps he wishes to make amends with the gods while he still can." He said quietly, smirking when his fathers head lifted its self.

"I won't let the Malfoy line belong to a squib." His father said simply. Draco didn't feel anything as his world faded to black. It wasn't till and hour later when the guards found them that anyone knew what had happened. They say...that magic is strange...and love is the most powerful kind of magic...Lucius Malfoy hated his son for being a squib...but his name...he loved his name more than anything in the world....so with the understanding that miracles called for terrible sacrifices Lucius Malfoy gave up his life so that his name would remain in the hands of a wizard. Draco Malfoy's magic returned to him, and that was how they found him, a wizard who could do nothing more than hate his own magic because his father loved it more than him. It wasn't until a week later that Sirius Black finally got the courage to visit his love, what he found was a hardened wizard who ignored his very existence.

"Draco please! I was scared...I thought that you'd hate me!" Sirius had yelled down the hallway of Saint Mungos as he watched the love of his life fade into the distance.

"If you loved me you would have been there for me." Was all Draco said before entering the fire place intent on purging himself of his father's taint.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco was not an auror, but it didn't take a genius to know that he was being followed it had been four years since the fall of Voldemort, four years that he had spent fixing the damage his father had created. Yet now, after four years of careful movements, he knew that his reprieve was over. He knew that the solid block of ice that he had made himself when he left that hospital would melt, so he did what he knew he would have to do and faced his fears. With graceful movements that he knew were engrained in him for life, he moved to the small coffee shop across the street and ordered two cups of coffee. The moment he slid into his seat his follower sat across from him, for a tense moment green and grey stared steadily at each other. In the next moment the coffees were set on the table and his follower smirked.

"I always underestimated you Malfoy." Harry Potter said as he took a sip, Draco glared at him.

"It's not Malfoy Potter its-"

"Black." Harry finished easily. "I know." He said taking another sip, Draco frowned and sighed.

"What is it you want Potter?" He asked, though he knew exactly what the head Auror wanted.

"For four years you've traveled the UK building countless orphanages, donating obscene amounts of money to war relief funds, as well as setting up pensions for every single child whose parents were killed during the war so that they may live comfortably and worry free." Potter tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "All under the name of Sirius Black." Draco managed to keep his face neutral.

"Your point Potter." He said lifting his cup to take another sip, Harry looked sad suddenly and sighed rubbing his face.

"You still wear his ring." He said bluntly, Draco frowned and looked at his ring, still the way it had been since the day he had found it there.

"I belong to him Potter." Draco said his eyes empty, Harry watched him with something akin to morbid fascination. "I gave my magic for him, and when I needed him the most, he was gone." Draco sneered and looked away from the ring. "Instead Lucius came to me." He took another sip and looked away. "The man who despised me the most cared more than the man who claimed to love me." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He stopped eating." Potter said, Draco's head snapped to where he sat. "With out you he's decided that life isn't worth living." Potter sneered. "After he came back from the hospital that day he refused to speak, hasn't spoken since." Draco closed his eyes tightly as the ache rose quickly in his chest.

"Tell him..." Draco said his voice broken. "That if he wants me...to come and get me." With that he drained the last of the coffee and left the shop without looking back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco climbed out of the shower and frowned at his reflection in the dingy mirror. It seemed that though his magic had returned to him, he would always remain short and feminine; the dark circles under his eyes and the protruding ribs were the only difference, along with the horrid star shaped scar on his chest. He wrapped the musty smelling towel around his waist and made his way into his bedroom his movements robotic, deeply engrained after four years. At the foot of the small bed with its stained sheets and moldy comforter was his tattered suitcase, after the war he found that he hated having luxury while others suffered. So he ate less and spent only the bare minimum on himself, though he wore fine clothing so that the people he spoke with would know that he wasn't pulling their leg when he wrote a check with obscene amounts of money and handed it to them. He didn't notice the other presence in his dingy one room apartment until a warm finger traced one of his visible ribs. Shocked he dropped the shirt in his hand and slowly stood, arms wrapped themselves around his too thin waist and he had to choke back a sob.

"You came." He choked out covering his face with his hands as the tears he had been holding back for four years fell, leaking from between his fingers. The arms turned him around gently.

"Please..." The raspy voice whispered before lips pressed themselves against the ring on his finger.

"Yours Sirius, forever." He choked out as arms gathered him and held him.

"Sorry?" The rough voice said but the pain could be clearly heard.

"You won't abandon me?" He asked his pain filled eyes boring into the blue ones that he knew so well. The arms around him tightened impossibly.

"Never letting you out of my sight again." Sirius promised kissing him for the first time in four years. Finally the two separated breathing harshly, Draco looked the man up and down frowning.

"You're thin." He stated, the man chuckled and traced one of his bones through his skin.

"So are you." He said, Draco grinned for the first time in four years and pulled on his clothing.

"Let's get some dinner." He whispered, pressing his lips against Sirius' in a chaste kiss before trying to move away arms surrounded him from behind and he was pressed against a firm chest.

"You never said it to me." Sirius whispered into his ear. "Say it now." He demanded his voice raw with emotion. Draco closed his eyes and leaned back into the embrace.

"I love you Sirius Black." He said clearly, knowing that he had never been so sure of anything in his life.

"I love you too Draco-" The voice hesitated and Draco cringed. A warm hand wrapped around his and toyed with the ring on his finger. "Draco Black." He said softly nuzzling his hair, Draco's eyes shot open and he spun around in the arms holding him a look of hope on his face that made Sirius' breath hitch.

"Say it again?" He pleaded, Sirius' eyes softened.

"I love you Draco Black." They say that magic is strange...they say that love is the most powerful type of magic...that night Sirius watched as the pieces of mirror that had so long ago shattered in his angel-child's eyes were seamlessly put back together by the strange magic their love had created, it was powerful and required sacrifice, but in the end, it was more than worth it.

**E-MAIL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
